villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ernie the Giant Chicken (The Last Jedi)
Ernie the Giant Chicken, also known as Darth Poultrous, later known as''' Emperor Ernie''' (or simply The Emperor) is the main antagonist of The Last Jedi. He is an immensely powerful Sith Master who is also the ruler of the galaxy and founder of the Chicken Empire. He led the extermination of all Jedi, known as Order 66, and successfully eliminated all Jedi from his timeline. A dark soul, a power hungry Dark Lord of the Sith and evil incarnate, Ernie plans to kill Future Chris Griffin and continue his seemingly eternal rule across the entire galaxy. Ernie tends to switch back and forth between being played for laughs, and being a truly threatening villain. He would either do something pettily "villainous" not to be taken too seriously, like telling stories to children to make them like him instead of Chris, or be extremely unsympathetic, like causing genocide and enslaving innocents, depending on the episode. He is easily one of the most successful villains, as he managed to kill every Jedi from his timeline, rule the galaxy, and has been unstoppable for years with Chris Griffin, the main protagonist, still trying to defeat him. Ernie constantly antagonizes Chris, often attacking him when he is weak, and other times defending himself from Chris' own gambits. The two seem doomed never to defeat each other, for though Chris has beaten him on numerous occasions, Ernie merely jumps on his speeder bike and escapes, usually calling out a taunt over his shoulder. Role in the series Beginning and first imprisonment Darth Poultrous was an ancient Sith lord who longed for the Jedi's end. He was known throughout the galaxy as one of the Jedi's most powerful and dangerous foes, attacking many Jedi temples to achieve victory. One day, he and his small stormtrooper army planned a siege on Equestria, in an attempt to steal their resources and attack their Jedi temple. As they clashed with the Equestrian army and their Jedi, Poultrous' army was beginning to lose until Poultrous himself began fighting, easily wiping out the enemy forces with ease by causing an earthquake that caused half of the Equestrian army to fall into the Earth itself. Ernie then summoned his Bewilderbeast, Poultrion, to the battle and commanded it to annihilate the army. However, as he continued to fight, the Mane 6 arrived with the Elements of Harmony and used it on Poultrous and his forces, turning Poultrous' army to stone, sending Poultrion into the distance and encasing the Sith Lord in a huge, black tree for years to come. However, as Poultrous was encased in the tree, he began to get used to his prison and was able to use his force powers to devastate the lands nearby the tree and anyone who came close Escape Over years, Poultrous' tree prison evolved into an ever growing ominous forest of black tree-like spikes, surrounding a tar-like pit at its center that devoured any living thing that dared enter. Eventually the forest grew so large that the Jedi sent Jedi Knight, Peter Griffin, to kill the evil at its source. Armed with a poison elixir given to him by the Jedi, Peter and his cavalry rode into the heart of the forest. But as they rode, the forest began to kill his men, leaving Peter himself as the only survivor. Once he arrived at the black lake in the forest's center, the Jedi Knight doused an arrow into the elixir he was given and fired it into the black lake, believing that it would destroy the evil forest. Unexpectedly, the poison arrow's magic had the unforeseen effect of weakening the tree, releasing Poultrous from his prison. After stretching his weary body, Poultrous created a hurricane by manipulating the sky with his telekinesis in order to test his power. He then mockingly thanked Peter for inadvertently helping him. Peter attacked Poultrous but, due to lacking the skill to match Poultrous', he could not even touch the Sith Lord. Darth Poultrous easily defeated Peter, and strapped him to the side of a tree. As Ernie then summoned Poultrion, Peter could ponly watch as the Sith Lord and his dragon destroyed Ponyville and killed half of it's inhabitants. Duel with Peter and second imprisonment The Jedi Council, sensing Poultrous' return and his assault on Equestria, summoned Peter to them. Taking the good inside him as well as the soul of the Jedi, they used avatar bodies to create an enchanted lightsaber that was capable of harming Poultrous as well as enhancing Peter's force and lightsaber abilities. Armed with the lightsaber and a magical suit of armor, Peter plunged into battle against Poultrous and Poultrion, his skills just barely matching that of Poultrous'. After Peter defeated Poultrion by using the force to send him tumbling down a cliff, Poultrous then teleported away as Peter was then surrounded by the corpses of fallen ponies and Jedi, revealing Poultrous had used force powers in order to resurrect them. They then began a joint mocking laughter, all in Poultrous' voice, before stopping abruptly. Peter began to fight against the resurrected ponies and Jedi, almost effortlessly cutting them down. In the end, Peter was victorious, but he was unable to destroy the Sith Lord, and so instead sealed him in the devastated wasteland in the form of a jagged black tree once more. As he was sealed away, Darth Poultrous vowed he would one day return. During the battle, Peter Griffin's wife, Lois Griffin, gave birth to a son named Chris Griffin. Return and Killing Darth Henebrous Poultrous, as he had promised, escaped from his tree prison after 16 years, and had met up with his master Darth Henebrous, a Dark Lord of the Sith, who took him as an apprentice with the name of Darth Poultrous. As Poultrous, he learned all his Master knew about the dark side of the Force. He was also made aware of Heneborus' discovery of the secret to eternal life: his Master had learned to manipulate the midi-chlorians, and prevent people from dying. Henebrous' obsession with extending his own life eventually passed to Poultrous, but he later admitted that he had never been able to learn his Master's secrets. With his rise to power guaranteed and his Master's instruction complete, Poultrous decided he no longer needed his master's teachings, as he would only slow him down on his road to being emperor of the galaxy. Poultrous and Henebrous went to Henebrous' penthouse to further discuss plans. At the ruins, Poultrous was deliberately getting Henebrous drunk off an expensive, rare wine. After Henebrous was completely drunk (to the point of barely being able to stand), he went to sleep in his bed. Seeing that this was he moment to rid himself of Henebrous, Poultrous killed Henebrous in his sleep by plunging his crimson lightsaber into the Sith Master, slowly killing him and betraying him just as Sith apprentices in the past had always done with their Masters once their training was completed. After this, however, Ernie felt a disturbance in the force that a Jedi would very shortly overthrow him. He simply dismissed this and afterwards doned a cloak and made his way to the Jedi temple, where he when to find Chris Griffin, the son of the very Jedi who imprisoned him long ago. Manipulating Chris Griffin When Chris goes to what seems to be Andrew Lloyd Weeber's "Cats", Ernie, disguised in a cloak, sat down next to Chris. This allowed Ernie to orchestrate Griffin's downfall by telling him the story of his Master, "Darth Henebrous the Wise." According to the story, Henebrous was so strong in the Force that he could use it to "save the ones he cared about from dying" via using time travel, as he was one of the few beings in the galaxy to know the ability. However, before he could pass the power on the others, his apprentice, who also knew the power, killed him in his sleep. Chris, enthralled by the story, wished to know more about this power, asking him if he could learn it, with Ernie stating, "Not from a Jedi." Back at the Temple, Billy lets the council know that Peter has engaged General Skull and they began their attack. Chris leaves to let the senate know. As Captain Emerald senses a plot to destroy the Jedi as the Dark Side surrounds something near the Senate. A Jedi says that after the destruction of General Skull, they'll have to remove it from office. And Sweetie Belle says they'll have to take great care. As Chris then reports to the Senate about Peter engaging General Skull, then the figure from before appears again and asks why they won't make him a Jedi Master. But Chris isn't sure why but he wants to know. And he feels that he's being excluded from the council, and that there are certain aspects about the Force he doesn't know about. The figure says that they don't trust him as he then offers to help Chris learn more about the Force. Chris gets confused and asks him of how he knows the ways of the Force, the figure says that his mentor told him everything about the Force. Even the nature of the Dark Side. Chris gets confused, as the figure explains that if he is to become a wise leader, then he has to look at all aspects of the Force. And only through him, he can achieve a power greater than any Jedi, and he must learn to use the Dark Side of the Force. And he'll be able to save Celestia from death, that's when Chris noticed a yellow feather and takes off the cloth and reveals it's Ernie. Chris activates his lightsaber, and points it at Ernie, and said that he started the Clone Equine Wars. Ernie knows what's troubling Chris and wants him to not be cast aside from the Jedi council. And he's been searching for a life greater than a Jedi, a life of significance. As Chris keeps his saber pointed at Ernie, Ernie then asks if he's gonna kill him. As Chris admits that he certainly wants to, Ernie agrees as he feels his anger which is making him stronger. Chris then shuts done his saber and tells Ernie that he's gonna turn him into the Council. While Ernie says he should, but he has no clue of their intentions, and he has great power but if he knows the power of the Dark Side, then he'll be able to protect Celestia from death. Turning Chris to the Dark Side and executing Order 66 At the senate, Captain Emerald and the Jedi spot Ernie and activate their lightsabers. Ernie activates his and dashes forward to the Jedi, killing the other 3 Jedi and duels Emerald. As Captain Emerald continues dueling Ernie, they shatter the glass of the office window and Emerald bucks Ernie, knocking his saber from his grip as he keeps his own pointed at Ernie. Just as Chris races in, and Ernie says that the Jedi are taking over. When Emerald states that Ernie has lost, Ernie fires Force Lightning from his fingertips but Emerald blocks it. Ernie shouts that Emerald is a traitor, but Emerald counters, stating that Ernie is the traitor. Ernie then looses his strength and stops the Force Lightning. Emerald states he will kill Ernie and end it once and for all, but Chris says he must face trial for his actions, rather than flat-out being killed on the spot. Emerald states Ernie has control of the Senate and the courts, and is too dangerous to be kept alive as Ernie pleads for his life. But Chris states it's not the Jedi way, and Ernie must live, as well as he needs him to save Celestia. But Emerald readies his lightsaber to strike Ernie down, but as he swings for the strike Chris ignites his own lightsaber and cuts off his horn at the last second. As Ernie then fires full power Force Lightning at Emerald that sends him flying out the window and down to his death. As Chris deactivates his saber and asks himself: "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!", Ernie then tells him that he's fulfilling his destiny and requests for him to join him and he can teach him more about the Force, which Chris pledges his teachings to Ernie. And Ernie says that the Force is strong, and Chris shall be known as "Darth Griffin". (and at the same time, Luna sense Chris' turn through the Force). Ernie then tells him that every single Jedi, including Peter Griffin and his friends, are now enemies of the Republic. But Chris asks him about the other Jedi across the galaxy, Ernie says that their betrayal will be delt with by the Clone Equines. And he states that once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and that afterwards they will have peace. Soon, Chris and an army of Clone Equines march into the Jedi temple and it cuts back to the battle of Tatooine, the Republic is making the high run. And then Peter runs back with his Dewback and meets up with Commander Billy and tells him to order his troops to the starship, and Billy gives him his lightsaber as Peter deploys it, his Dewback begins climbing up the ship. Before Ernie appears on a hologram and tells him that the time has come and says: "Execute Order 66". Billy then removes his disquise, revealing him to be another Sith Lord named Sideshow Bob. He follows the order and orders his men to fire at Peter, a walker open fires and Peter and his Dewback fall down and land in the sand, but only Peter survived. Ernie then summoned Poultrion and had the dragon annihilate Jedi temples across the planet. Throughout the galaxy, the Clone Equines begin turning on their Jedi Commanders and kill them. Back at the Jedi Temple, all of the Jedi are killed and Chris makes his way to the training room, killing younglings (which ultimately causes Chris' lightsaber to deem Chris unworthy). Sunset Shimmer observes all of the carnage from her window. Sunrise Shimmer, Human Twilight, the Human Mane 5, and the Crystal Prep Girls arrive and tell her that Chris has returned to the Jedi temple. Sunrise tells her that he'll be alright, then Sunset begins to break down in tears. Soon the royals and ask the troopers what happened. One said that there's been a rebellion, before being gun pointed. Then when the royals prepare to leave, a youngling appears and kills some troopers before being blasted in the chest by Sideshow Bob. The royals were horrified but they escaped just in time. Back on Tatooine, Peter crawls away from his betrayed troopers and runs away. He says goodbye to Brian Griffin and that may the Force be with him, and escapes in his shuttle. Battle with Princesss Luna Then Princess Luna meets up with Ernie, and tells him about his apprentice. Ernie then shocks her with full power Force Lightning. As she stands up, staggeriing, Ernie points out that the Jedi are no more before being Force pushed back by Luna. Then the two deploy their lightsabers and begin to clash into an epic duel. They enter a duel lock before clashing again. Ernie then Force throws some giant rocks at her with her dodging them at the same time before throwing a rock at Ernie, before he zaps lighting at her while she blocks it with her hooves and creates an explosion, knocking them both off the platform they were standing on. Luna lands on the ground but Ernie hangs on, laughing evilly. Chris meanwhile, was badly injured and is nearly left for dead on Coruscant, and Ernie ordered the clones accompanying him to search for Princess Luna while he goes on Coruscant to recover Chris. Fight with Future Chris Back on Coruscant, Death appears and wakes up Chris. Chris asks why is he here. And then he scolds at him for turning into the Dark Side and killing all Jedi. Chris responded back that he was doing what was right. But Death denies it, and takes Chris to a future. Later in the future, Death shows that the galaxy has been taken over by a new empire: "The Chicken Empire". And Ernie was in a Sith cloth, and has complete Sith red eyes. And it also shows that he killed all of the Jedi (most of which were Chris' friends), and took their lightsabers as trophies, and turned Chris' non-force sensitive friends into slaves of the Chicken Empire. Chris couldn't believe he had been so foolish for his actions and allowing himself to be manipulated by Ernie. And breaks down that he never wanted this, but Death says that's what he did for his empire. But Chris tells him that he's sorry, and that Death needs to send him to the past to kill Ernie before it all begins. Death thinks for a moment but agrees, sending Chris to the past to save the future, but only for a certain amount of time. Now in the past (specifically a day after Ernie killed Henebrous) and filled with righteous wrath, Chris quickly slew Ernie's minions and went to Ernie's palace to slay him. Ernie brushed the Jedi off as a weak-minded fool before Chris blitzed foward, cutting the Sith Lord across the stomach. Ernie then notices Chris' lightsaber as the same lightsaber Peter used to imprison Ernie. Now seeing Chris as a genuine threat, Ernie deployed his lightsaber and engaged Chris in battle. Ernie, at one point, nearly defeated Chris during the vicious duel but, with an extreme amount of willpower, Chris eventually overpowered and defeated Ernie. However, before Chris could finish him off, Chris ran out of time and was sent into the distant future, a future in which Ernie and Darth Griffin had enslaved the galaxy and eliminated all Jedi. The Future Unknown centuries passed before Chris reappeared into the world. During that time, Ernie managed to terrorize and subjugate the majority of the entire universe, creating his own empire and making himself the undisputed ruler of galaxy. He had also succeeded in destroying all Jedi with Darth Griffin eliminating any other Jedi found. Although he began with stormtroopers to carry out his will, he later began enlisting live civilians into a full-fledged Clone Equine army and recruiting over trillions of scientists, accountants, chefs, generals, admirals, navy captains and other assorted workers into his empire. Hungry for more power, Ernie had his empire build him a Death Star to use as the Chicken Empire's primary weapon and headquarters, to which the empire constructed in months. He established the Death Star as his "liberator", using it to intimidate other planets by threatening to blow them up and invading surrounding worlds in order to plunder and conquer worlds beyond as well.The few bastions of peace and hope typically remain out of Ernie's wide field of vision. During Chris' revelation to Lara, It is revealed that Ernie also makes the galaxy a paradise and haven for the lawless and scum of the universe as shown that some wanted intergalactic criminals come to Ernie's planets to escape prosecution and continue to do their criminal activities. Since Chris arrived in the future, Ernie habitually watches his progress through the world, and takes any and every opportunity to destroy the final Jedi, whether through unleashing his minion armies, hiring bounty hunters, using power objects, clever traps, trickery and deceit, and other methods in an unending struggle. Despite being highly feared, hated and despised by almost all sentient beings in the world and the universe, some people worship him like a divine figure. The prime example is the Cult of Ernie. 100 Years Later After destroying the last known time portal and eliminating Chris' ability to return to his own time, Ernie decided to stop confronting Chris personally. Instead, he continued to send bounty hunters, Clone Equines, and Sideshow Bob after Chris while simply waiting for him to die of old age, assuming that his victory would in this way be assured. However, it later became apparent that Chris' initial time-traveling had halted his natural aging process, eternally leaving him at the same biological age as when he was first sent to the future. This discovery scuttled Ernie's plan and left him at somewhat of a loss as to what to do about his seemingly ageless foe. Ironically, despite Ernie's fear of confronting Chris, the Jedi did not manage to recover his lost lightsaber, rendering him helpless against any potential attack by Ernie. But because Ernie had given up attempting to defeat Chris personally, he did not discover that Chris had lost his lightsaber, and none of the Clone Equines who encountered Chris ever managed to report back to Ernie alive. Somewhat oddly, though Ernie never discovered that Chris had lost his lightsaber, he did somehow learn that Chris had grown a beard. During this time, he also came to realize, much to his annoyance, that stories of Chris' experiences had begun to inspire relatively wide-spread rebellion against him across the entire galaxy. Frightened of encountering Chris, Ernie could do little personally to stop the uprisings, and fell into something of a depression. Trapped in an eternal stalemate with Chris, Ernie began to develop a degree of apathy even towards his tyrannical rule, he even began seeing a therapist. At one point long after his last encounter with Chris, his fortress was attacked by a large military force, which included an army consisting of the aged Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, all led by the equally aged Joe Swanson. Hoping to shake himself out of his funk, Ernie nonchalantly destroyed most of the force himself. After simply flattening most of his enemies by rolling over them in the form of a giant sphere created from the remains of his destroyed statue, he prepared to destroy the group rest of the army, who had been instructed to flee by Joe. However before he could do so, he was confronted by Joe. Hoping to distract Ernie,the aged former police officer mocked him incessantly for being scared of Chris and consequently losing much of his fearsome reputation. After enduring Joe's taunts for a short time, Ernie incinerated his foe with his Force Lightning. However, he quickly became unhappy again due to Joe mentioning Chris and returned to his fortress, forgetting to kill the rest of the army and missing Joe's return as a ghost. He also later received a phone call from his right-hand man and general of the Clone Equines, Sideshow Bob, who had learned that Chris' lightsaber was missing and hoped to inform Ernie. However, random circumstance and Sideshow Bob's undiplomatic nature conspired to prevent Ernie from learning of Chris' plight. Eventually, however, Sideshow Bob managed to reach Ernie and report the status of Chris' lightsaber. Excited with the news, a reinvigorated Ernie confronted Chris for the first time in decades, only to discover the Jedi had already recovered his weapon. After killing Sideshow Bob in anger, Ernie casually attempted to leave the area until he noticed a familiar smell coming from Chris' companion, Lara. Suddenly remembering the time he visited the Cult of Ernie and offered them some of his semen, Ernie quickly deduced that Lara was his biological daughter and used the extract inside her to control her into fighting Chris, casually remarking to the corpse of Poultrion (who had been killed at some point during the 50 year time skip) how his (last remaining) daughter had fallen for his mortal enemy. Already bored with Chris' attempt to free her, Ernie simply tossed Poultrion's corpse onto them before corrupting Lara with a new appearance in his likeness. When Chris couldn't bring himself to kill Lara and surrendered, Ernie ordered his daughter to stand down, claiming Chris' lightsaber for himself and relishing in his victory. In the final episode The End, Ernie and Chris will have one final battle to decide to fate of the entire universe in the ultimate showdown of good and evil. Personality Ernie is evil incarnate; he embodies the very essence of a Sith Lord. Cruel and domineering to all he meets, it's obey or be obliterated with Ernie. Arrogant and sadistic by default, he has ruled the galaxy for well over a 100 years and does not take kindly to disobedience. Ernie is responsible for countless genocides,with planets, towns, villages, and small settlements being completely destroyed, alongside all their inhabitants, while nature itself is left to rot or decimated to make room for Ernie's strongholds. It is likely that religions are also affected, given Ernie's loathing towards all that are good and sacred. Furthermore, the successful genocide of all the Jedi has led Ernie to conquer the galaxy and rule its inhabitants with iron fists. While Ernie has recreated numerous planets into his own image, he is often just as satisfied with leaving entire areas barren wastelands, seeing the carnage as reminders of his power to the general populace. Atrocities are a daily occurrence since Ernie's rule, as he welcomes wanted criminals from across the galaxy and provides them with areas that are still fully occupied, entrusting the new arrivals to wipe the populaces from any planets, as well as letting his right-hand man, Sideshow Bob, slaughter the inhabitants of many cities. When faced with opposition, Ernie finds enjoyment in slaughtering thousands of rebel armies with ease, and will often make one's circumstances even worse than death if they still long to fight him. Such was the case of the Fire Demon who fought against Ernie, even as the villain decimated all his fellow Jedi and loyal subjects. As punishment, Ernie encased the man in a force-field of lightning and forced him to watch as he slaughtered everyone he loved and destroyed his kingdom, finally placing him within the depths of a mountain, refusing to grant him a warrior's death. A similar action was performed shortly after Ernie was released from his tree prison, forcing Chris' father, Peter Griffin, to watch him begin his reign of terror on Equestria. Ernie also takes a liking to slave labor, having enslaved countless races across the galaxy. These slaves are often forced to build statues in Ernie's likeness, weapons for the Chicken Empire, and repair vehicles and weapons of the Chicken Empire. When they fail to do so, the slaves are punished in ways such as starvation, being locked in a hole for weeks on end, or being fed to Poultrion. The slaves of the Chicken Empire often die due to exhaustion and lack of food, only to be replaced with more slaves along to way. Ernie particularly enjoyed doing this to Jedi warriors, seeing it as the ultimate insult to have them live the lives of great, respectable warriors, only to die as weak, decrepit slaves. Ernie was also cruel to his henchmen, often punishing them harshly for failing missions. Darth Griffin, who is known to kill his cohorts if they fail a mission, stated that Ernie is much more unforgiving than he is. Although he rarely actually showed it, Ernie hates Darth Griffin and wishes for a new apprentice, as he seems to be aware of Darth Griffin's plan to eventually betray Ernie, but doesn't care too much. Ernie also shows contempt towards his right-hand man, Sideshow Bob, seeing him as incompetent and foolish. When Ernie found out Sideshow Bob had "lied" to Ernie about Chris losing his lightsaber Ernie killed his 100 year long partner without a hint of remorse. Ernie also doesn't seem to care for his pet dragon, Poultrion. Never showing real affection towards the dragon and merely using it as a tool to intimidate his enemies. Ernie didn't even seem to care that Poultrion had died and even made small-talk with his decayed corpse. To increase his already formidable power, Ernie will also plunder the world, and countless other planets of their riches and resources and enslave surrounding species to do the heavy lifting. Those that refuse are often tortured and executed, as with the case of Chris' non-force sensitive friends and the canine archaeologists. Numerous scientists are also often enslaved and forced into the Chicken Empire, so that Ernie may leverage their intelligence to create an unstoppable army of mechanical beasts as well as produce Clone Equines at a faster rate, to take over various lands considerably quicker and eliminate more carefully hidden pockets of resistance. His powers are even able to conjure up other demons and monstrosities, who are unleashed upon the land to create further sorrow and misery. He is merciless and inhumane to say the least, but has enough of an understanding of humanity to manipulate the feelings of others, often blackmailing others to perform his will and then betray his promises to them once they fulfilled their services. Ernie is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a woman to trick Chris or manipulating various races into serving him. He is also dishonest and has no shame or remorse, and he routinely goes back on his word either to serve himself or simply for amusement. Despite this, he possesses a dry sense of humor and often jokes when in a good mood, mocking Chris whenever he can and however he can. For instance, in one episode Ernie holds a time portal just out of Chris' reach as Chris jumps for it. He is also rather "genre savvy", and will occasionally lean on the fourth wall or lampshade either his own villainous tendencies or various cliche situations. He is also a frequent source of comic relief in the show, due, in prime, to his reactions to the things around him. While Ernie seems to have a soft spot for children at times, this seems to be mostly indicative of his views of seeing immense value in not simply eradicating them, but rather convincing them via various means to view him as the "hero" of the galaxy and not Chris Griffin, making them useful servants in the future to shape successive generations. This can be seen in Ernie's Fairy Tales where he attempted to make children admire him by telling them tales that depict himself as a hero and Chris as a villain. Unfortunately for him, the children weren't impressed hearing his increasingly ludicrous tales, causing him to vanish in rage after roaring "the end". In Chris and the Rave, he composed an evil techno music that hypnotizes children, again showcasing his lust to indoctrinate young kids into his evil ways, making them dance for him and commit crimes. In Revelations, he seemingly welcome Lara as his own flesh and blood, and even delighted by the fact that he has daughters. He fondly called Lara "sweetheart" and himself as "daddy", but this choice of words could have been chosen to further upset Lara and Chris. However, he had no qualms about manipulating his newly revealed daughter into fighting Chris while lamenting that his child fell for his sworn enemy. Despite this, Ernie's many genocides of countless nations have included children as well and the villain previously targeted a young Chris Griffin shortly after the subjugation of his homeland, knowing the threat the son of his former nemesis, Peter Griffin, would pose to him if left unchecked. After 50 years of battling Chris, Ernie's personality seems to be largely unchanged and appear to be more mellow, though he appears to have sunk into something of a depression due to Chris' agelessness. While he claimed at one point not to care about Chris' fate, he was actually deeply disturbed by this discovery, as long experience with Chris had demonstrated that his foe was unlikely to fall at the hands of any of Ernie's minions, leaving the two of them in a potentially eternal stalemate. This depression appears to have caused a degree of apathy in Ernie, or at least unhappy resignation, as Ernie apparently knows that the population of galaxy is beginning to rebel against his rule, but is either unable or unwilling to do much about it personally due to having lost track of Chris. Despite this, Ernie's sadistic tendencies appear to be largely intact, as he appeared to be quite pleased with himself after incinerating Joe Swanson and destroying most of the army that attacked his fortress. However even this tendency appears to have been reduced to a considerable degree, as Ernie appeared to be more nonchalant than pleased during his destruction of the rebel army. After being confronted by Joe, he either completely forgot to kill the Joe's friends, or simply didn't bother out of disinterest. Additionally, he was shown at one point becoming upset with a group of mud creatures who, in presenting him with tribute, dirtied a statue they constructed in his likeness, which Ernie states would have "tied" his trophy room together. But instead of having the creatures killed or imprisoned as he seemed to do to others in the past on a whim, he merely shouted at them to leave. Although he is an absolute ruler of the galaxy, he is not above paying bills to use services like when he pays phone bill to allow Sideshow Bob to talk to him or ordering bounty hunters to kill Chris. It is also shown he courteous enough to hold the phone to wait for service respond. Victims Personally Killed *Darth Henebrous: Killed when Erne stabbed him through chest with his lightsaber while Henebrous was sleeping. *Over 100 Equestria Royal Guards and Jedi: Killed when Ernie opened the Earth, causing them to fall to their doom. *Half the population of Ponyville, numerous Equestrian Royal Guard and many Jedi: Killed when Ernie and Poultron attacked Ponyville. *Three Jedi Masters: Killed within seconds of combat. *Captain Emerald: Killed with force lightning and then thrown out of a window to his death. * Around 21 Jedi Masters and Knights: Killed using force lightning and lightsabers. * The entire population of the Fire Demon's home: Slaughtered when Ernie invaded the homeland. *A giant raptor: Decapitated with lightsaber. *At least 30+ Tundrill villagers: Slaughtered in various ways. *Master Xio and his 5 Padawans: All killed with lightsabers. *At least 50 Rebel soldiers: Effortlessly ambushed and killed with the assistance of Darth Griffin. *All inhabitants of the Currulian villaige: Slaughtered in various ways. *Titron: Chest crushed using force powers. *All inhabitants of over 10 planets: Killed using force storm ability. *Over 1,000 villagers: Killed when Ernie manipulated the weather and caused an earthquake, killing them. *Multiple rebel soldiers: Killed in unknown ways. *Master Ping: Thrown out of a window and down a bottomless pit. *Multiple bounty hunters: Killed in various ways such as decapitation. *Two unnamed henchmen: Both shot to death,. *Unnamed Royal Guard: Killed in unknown way. *Unnamed Stormtrooper: While the stormtropper was working on strapping a bomb to a mine cart, Ernie blew it up and killed him for absolutely no reason. *Three Stormtroopers: Submerged in boulders. *An old Hermit: Killed so Ernie could replace him to further deceive Chris. *Multiple medical troopers: Executed for failing to cure him of a cold. *Unnamed Jedi: Killed when Ernie shot her in the back with a firearm. *Unnamed henchman: Killed when Ernie threw him out into deep space, suffocating him. *Captian Falconi: Force choked after he failed to kill Chris. *Over 100 rebel soldiers: Killed when Ernie steamrolled them with the remenents of his statue. *Joe Swanson: Killed instantly when Ernie electrocuted him with Force Lightning. *Sideshow Bob: When Ernie found out Sideshow Bob "lied" to him about Chris losing his lightsaber, Ernie vaporized Sideshow Bob with Force Lightning, killing him instantly. Killed under Ernie's command *Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence: Sent to Tartarus where they presumably starved to death. *The majority of the Jedi: Killed during Order 66, eliminating all of them. *Multiple Jujus: Killed when Ernie's henchmen raided the Juju village. *Peter, Lois, Stewie, Meg and Brian Griffin: Turned into slaves and later died due to lack of food. *Civilians of the Juik, Scub, Lip, and Tagomat villages: All slaughtered by Ernie's henchmen under Ernie's order. *Hundreds of Tatoonie Citizens: Slaughtered when Ernie sent stoormtroopers to massacre multiple tatoonie villages. *Countless alien races across the galaxy: Killed in various ways. Allies and Enemies Allies *Darth Henebrous (formerly): Master and eventual victim. *Poultrion: Pet. *Darth Griffin: Apprentice and second-in-command of the Chicken Empire. *Sideshow Bob (formerly): Right-hand man and victim. *Royal Guards: Guards and protectors. *Clone Equines: Military of the Chicken Empire. *Chicken Empire Scientists: Makers of various weapons of the Chicken Empire. *Countless bounty hunters across the galaxy: Usually enlisted to kill Chris Griffin. *Cult of Ernie: Worshippers. *Daughters of Ernie: Daughters Enemies *All Jedi: Long-life enemies and victims. *Darth Henebrous: Former master and victim. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: Assistants to his imprisonment and victims. *Twilight Sparkle: First imprisioner and victim. *The Griffin Family: Imprisoners and eventual victims (excluding Chris): *Chris Griffin: Arch-Enemy. *Lara: Daughter and ally of Chris Griffin. *Multiple rebellions throughout the galaxy: Potential overthrowers. *Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack: Threat to his power. *Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown, and Glenn Quagmire: Threat to his power. Powers and abilities Powers= *'Force Power': Ernie was immensely powerful and had an amazingly strong connection to the Force. Although he was not quite as powerful as Chris Griffin, Ernie was still one of the most powerful Force-users in the history of the galaxy; indeed, he was the most powerful Sith that had ever existed, stated by Princess Katralla to have been the most powerful being in the galaxy. Ernie's Force potential was rivaled only by Chris Griffin at his peak. Ernie's skills with the Dark side of the Force were also such that he almost never needed to rely on his lightsabers, and generally believed himself above using such weapons. In addition to this, Ernie believed the source of his power existed within the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, and longed to find it. **'Telekinesis': Ernie was very proficient in Telekinesis, utilizing it either as an offensive attack or simply as a means of displaying his power, the latter being most prevalent when he used the ability to submerge Peter Griffin in the ground and then have the Earth itself rise while barely lifting a finger. Ernie's telekinesis was so powerful, he could manipulate the very sky and weather, causing storms, tornadoes and lightning to strike whoever he wanted. Ernie's telekinesis was so powerful, he was able to manipulate the Earth's tectonic plates to cause earthquakes. **'Force Push': Ernie utilized Force push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. **'Force Pull': Ernie utilized Force pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him. **'Force Choke': Ernie utilized Force choke to either weaken, kill or intimidate his opponents. **'Force Throw': Ernie utilized Force Throw to cause objects, and even individuals, to be hurled toward a target at an astounding velocity. ** Force Barrier: Ernie utilized Force Barrier to create a defensive wall of Force energy to protect himself from enemy attacks. **'Mind trick': Ernie utilized Mind trick to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Vision': Ernie utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; On one occasion, Ernie had a dream that Chris found a way to return to the past, and realized it was no dream but a premonition, which spurred him into successfully preventing it from happening. **'Force Sense': Ernie utilized Force sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light side. **'Force Lightning': Ernie used Force Lightning to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. After 100 years, Ernie's force lightning was so powerful it was able to instantly kill Joe Swanson. **'Force Leap': Ernie utilized Force leap to jump up to several hundred feet in the air. **'Force Dash': Ernie utilized Force Dash to move at amazing speeds. **'Force Scream': Ernie utilized Force scream to to confuse his opponents, cripple their senses, strike fear into their hearts, or deafen them for a few minutes. Ernie's force scream was even strong enough the break entire landscapes. **'Force Storm': Ernie has the ability to create powerful wormholes in space capable of destroying starships to entire planets to even stars. ** Tutaminus : Using the Force, Ernie used Tutaminus to absorb harmful energy (such as blaster bolts and even lightsabers) into his body in order to make himself even more powerful. *'Longevity': Due to drinking a Sith elixir concocted by his scientists, Ernie does not physically age, able to live indefinitely, thus expanding his rule eternally. Also as a result, he has retained his appearance along with prime health and vitality, despite being 202 years old. However, despite being ageless, the elixir did not make him completely immortal, as he is still vulnerable to pain and injuries, and could be killed the same way as any normal Sith Lord. The inability to age does not apply to his metabolism either, as he still requires food and rest to live. *'Scrying:' Ernie is able to spy on everyone across the galaxy by creating spheres using force powers, *'Time Travel:' Ernie was taught how to time travel by Darth Henebrous and is one of the only people in the entire galaxy to possess the ability to time travel. Though so far he has never actually used to ability. *'Teleportation:' Ernie has been shown to teleport quite often during battles in order to avoid attacks. *'Necromancy': Ernie has the ability to revive long-dead beings and bend them to his will. * Weather Manipulation: While manipulating the sky, Ernie is capable on conjuring and creating storms, hurricanes and tornadoes. * Corruption: Using the Force, Ernie can mutate normally harmless beings into monstrous versions of themselves. During his encounter with Princess Luna, he used this ability to transform three small lizards into monsters to fight Luna. It is also shown that if the corrupted creature dies, the spell will be broken and the creature will transform back to its original form. Ernie also uses this power to curse the Well of Jedi Kaler as well as corrupt Chris through his supposed illness. He was also able to infuse this power into techno music to corrupt children in Chris and the Rave. This power can extend to the fact he can create life by giving the Lord Mother his blood to give birth to the Daughter of Ernie as well as enable him to control and corrupt all members of the Daughter of Ernie into his likeliness with supernatural power. ** Possession & Infection: Ernie can use small portions of himself to infect others with his evil. The only time this has been seen was when he incidentally spat up a tiny portion of himself at Chris, which, over the course of a day or so, proceeded to possess Chris, giving him the appearance and personality of Ernie. On a related note, he can also use portions of himself to power machinery, as he demonstrated by doing so with the Ultra-Clones. This ability can also work on his biological offspring since they have his essence. |-| Abilities= * Lightsaber skills: Despite his less than intimidating appearance, Ernie was incredibly skilled in lightsaber combat, one of the greatest duelists of all time. A Sith Swordmaster, Ernie was one of the very few who was the equal of Twilight Sparkle, General Emerald and Princess Luna. As a result of his tremendous skill, he killed Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin—who were considered to be two of the finest lightsaber duelists in all of Canterlot, each with a single blow, and while also engaged with General Emerald, he slew the formidable Fit Kisto only moments later. He also put up a ferocious fight against Emerald, but was eventually disarmed by the latter. Although he may have feigned weakness to manipulate Chris Griffin into betraying the Jedi order. Later on, he was able to hold his own against Princess Luna in a lightsaber duel, but in the end gained the upper hand over the Grand Master with his Force powers rather than his lightsaber. Though Ernie seemingly outmatched Princess Luna, they technically fought to a draw. In addition, shortly after the formation of the Chicken Empire, Ernie also proceeded to effortlessly kill four of the Jedi Knights brought before him in a single swift strike. When Chris Griffin returned to the past in order to stop the Sith Lord, Ernie engaged and nearly defeated the Jedi Knight in a one-on-one lightsaber duel, it was only when Chris' will to save his friends increased, allowing Chris to defeat and almost kill Ernie. He was ambidextrous and could change his fighting style at a whim—keeping his opponents unsure of what his next move would be. A master of every form of lightsaber combat and stances, Ernie drew his opponents in, fighting less than his true capability, and then striking the fatal blow when his opponents thought they had the better of him. When fighting at full strength, the Sith Lord was a terrifying opponent. During his assault on the Jedi temple, the speed and ferocity of his technique was so great that it appeared as though his victims were dispatched by a phantom. Ernie had an extremely aggressive dueling style and augmented his swordplay by using Force speed, which allowed him to defeat three experienced Jedi Masters at once with very little effort. His style was a combination of brutal aggression and lethal precision making him an almost unstoppable opponent. Ernie's brutal fighting style allowed him to overwhelm Chris Griffin during their first duel. Chris only barely defeated him through an extreme amount of willpower. In fact, the only people known to have defeated him in lightsaber combat were Peter Griffin, General Emerald and Chris Griffin. Although Ernie usually used only one lightsaber, he was also a master of Jar'Kai, wielding both of his lightsabers against the two Jedi Knights, Ker-li and Jor-wel. Utilizing a violently ferocious yet fluid fighting style, Ernie fended off both brothers simultaneously, and though they put up a considerable fight, Ernie ultimately defeated them relatively easily, killing Ker-li and disarming Jor, even when the former was using a double-bladed lightsaber and his immense physical strength, and the latter battled him also with two lightsabers. On one occasion where he stole Chris' lightsaber, he was able to force Chris (who was armed with a sword and shield) into a defensive posture during a bout of swordplay. Ironically, despite Ernie's masterful dueling skills, he was fairly disdainful of lightsaber combat in general, believing the Sith to have grown beyond the need for lightsabers. * 'Combat Skills': Despite never having been shown to have trained at all in any form of martial art, Ernie is a very skilled practitioner of hand-to-hand combat. Though not any sort of match for Chris, he was at least capable of defending himself reasonably well against Chris during their duel, while limiting himself due to using no force powers. |-| Weaknesses= *'Over-confidence': Ernie can be overconfident and cocky at times where he feels he has won or has the upper hand, and has been nearly defeated two times due to this (Initially by Chris in their graveyard fight, later by Chris again in their duel in ancient ruins). * Cosmic Illnesses: Ernie, at one point, appeared to have contracted a form of illness not unlike the human flu or common cold. |-| Battle stats and additional information= * Name: Ernie, Darth Poultrous * Origin: Family Guy (originally), The Last Jedi * Gender: Male * Age: 202 *'Tier:' High 4-C *'Attack Potency:' Large Star (created a force storm that devoured multiple large planets) *'Speed:' Supersonic+ (can react fast enough to dodge multiple blaster bolts and stop them using the force with ease), likely Relativistic+ (can easily keep up with Chris) *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Speed:' Class GJ while in hand to hand combat, Class GJ+ with force augmentation *'Durability:' Wall Level physically, at least City Level with force augmentation, likely Small Island Level, Small Planet Level with Force Barrier *'Stamina:' Nearly limitless (fought Peter Griffin multiple times for hours on end) *'Range:' Hundreds of meters with force lightning and storm manipulation *'Standard Equipment:' Two crimson lightsabers, a DL-44 blaster pistol, Remington Model 1100 with C Red dot sighting, saddle shell holder, flashlight, and laser sighting, MP 40 machine pistol, Darksaber, Colt 1911A1 pistol (Muzzle Brake, Longer threaded barrel, extended Mag, custom rear sight, flashlight) *'Intelligence:' He is as intelligent as he is powerful, and his cunning knows little end, from taking the form of a woman to trick Chris or manipulating various races into serving him. He has no remorse whatsoever about telling someone he will save their village if they obey his command, only to destroy said village as soon as he gets what he wants. Quotes Gallery Ernie.png Ernie's_M1911_Colt.png|Ernie's M1911 Colt Ernie's_lightsaber.png|One of Ernie's lightsaber Ernie_with_his_weapons.png|Ernie and his weapons Ernie's_Darksaber.png|Ernie's darksaber Trivia *In earlier episodes, Ernie's voice was low pitched and monotonous, making him seem more sinister however, in the later episodes his pitch got higher and his voice was more filled with emotion. *According to the The Last Jedi Dictionary, there are over 200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 statues of Ernie across the galaxy. *Ernie's Sith name, Darth Poultrous, is a play on the word "poultry", another name for chicken. *Unlike most villains in fiction, Ernie is one of the few villains who actually succeeds in nearly all of his goals,as he has eliminated all Jedi from his timeline, taken over the galaxy unopposed, established his own galactic empire ,and enslaved nearly all planets in the galaxy. *Ernie, throughout the series, has balanced between being a truly threatening villain and a villain designed to make the audience laugh. In the more earlier episodes (Season 1 to early Season 2), he's a fairly serious and ominous antagonist, lacking a lot of the dark sense of humor that would characterize him later on. *Many of Ernie's movements are accompanied by the sounds of cracking bones. This is presumably caused by Ernie staying in one single position while imprisoned on two occasions, thus tiring his bones. *Ernie is 202 years old according to a canon graphic novel. *Ernie noticeably starts every lightsaber duel he's in with a forward thrusting stab. *Whenever physically hurt, angry or charging into battle, Ernie makes a screaming noise akin to that of an actual chicken. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Zootopia Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains who are responsible for every single event Category:Masterminds Category:Tyrants Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Emperor Category:Teleporters Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulators Category:The Heavy Category:Swordsmen Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Telekinetic Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Polluters Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Dark Messiah Category:God Wannabe Category:Speedster Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic villain Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Time Travelers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Propagandists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Orators Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fascists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychics Category:Monarchs Category:Abusers Category:Monster Master Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Liars Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Slavers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Stalkers Category:Empowered Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Brainwashers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Comedic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fighter Category:War Criminals Category:Thief Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Dictator Category:Immortals Category:Traitor Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Dark Magic Category:Master Strategists Category:Summoners Category:Starvers Category:Wizards Category:Banshees Category:For The Evulz Category:Control Freaks Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Killers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Alchemists Category:Gaolers Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Business Villains Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Birds of Prey Category:Cannibals Category:Robot Pilots Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Slaveholders Category:Nemesis Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Oppression Category:Hero Killer Category:Double Agent Category:Cheater Category:Obsessed Category:Killjoy Category:Recurring Villains Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Force Field Users Category:Evil Creator Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Outcast Category:Deal Makers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Crime Lord